


Love Live! Drabbles!!

by psy_crack (psy_kicker)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Napping, i seriously love writing about sleep for some reason, it's yohaNE!, nemumori ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psy_kicker/pseuds/psy_crack
Summary: Isn't it sort of self-explanatory? All drabbles dedicated to Scar <3
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. YohaDia Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlettholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/gifts).



Sometimes, when Yohane was in the mood to be anywhere but here, she’d climb the tree by the water and hang in the crux of branches for hours, waiting for the breeze to pick up and take her away. Sometimes she’d go to the library, and, curled into a wicker chair amongst the stacks, lose herself in high fantasy. Sometimes she’d go about life as usual, and feel the string of fate jerk spasmodically, pulling the wind and the fantasy and the demons to the surface.

Sometimes Dia caught that string. “Yohane-san,” she began, “What on earth is that?”

“It’s a devil.” Her FIMO sculpture wasn’t going all that well, it seemed.

“Come sit,” Dia said, taking the frankly hideous creation and setting it up out of Yohane’s reach, because of course she wouldn’t really listen to her otherwise. She’d stubbornly carry on til the frustration of clay cast her thoughts in such deep shadow as to never be lifted.

“Fine.” She crossed her arms like she was actually annoyed; Dia smiled at her, just a little, and all the vitriol drained out of the impression. 

Dia sat down on her bed, beside her reading— _ Little Women _ —and Yohane followed. She leaned into Dia’s side. It was somewhat like a tree, or a novel, or life as usual, except she could feel Dia’s breathing, slow and methodical and perfect, and it made her self conscious of her own. “You never stop thinking, do you?”

“No,” Yohane admitted straight out.

“Neither do I,” Dia agreed, with the slightest hint of laughter. “I’m exhausted. I think I might rest for a bit.”   


Yohane faltered. “Do- Do you want me to go home?”

“No,” Dia smoothly contradicted. “You could get some studying done with Ruby-chan, or…” Yohane winced at the thought of studying; she’d gotten better, but better was not ‘enjoying school.’ “You could nap with me?”   


Yohane wasn’t sure how to respond for a moment. Dia flushed. “I- I mean, of course you wouldn’t— who sleeps at this time of day, anyways!”

It was so cute that Yohane couldn’t help smiling at her again, or glomping her so she fell over on the bed. She smelled really nice. “Let’s nap,” Yohane agreed.

Unusually, Dia didn’t scold her at all for acting so carelessly, even though Yohane could tell she’d been startled; her breathing became the slightest bit erratic. She just held her.


	2. Rina's Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my level of effort: zero

“Hey, Maki-chan!”

In theory, Maki didn’t mind peppy people, but it was a theory buried under many years of frustration, interruptions, and unfinished chapters: she set down her book. “What?”

“Jeez, Maki is so mean,” Rin complained.

“I’m not mean,” she objected. “I’m listening to you, aren’t I?” Rin couldn’t find fault with that logic, which was funny, since Maki certainly could: tolerance probably wasn’t the end all be all of friendship. Somehow the others didn't seem to expect much more from her.

“Maki-chan, it’s your turn!” Kotori called. She straightforwardly abandoned Rin and went into the changing room. It was important to get their measurements re-done every now and again: like Nozomi always said, you don’t fit the costume; it fits you. Sometimes with alterations. 

Maki spotted a bolt of shiny cyan fabric in the background. “What are you planning on using that for? Are we doing an aquatic theme again?”  
  
“Ah, no,” Kotori denied. “I thought it would be best to leave that to Uchiura--there aren’t any beaches around here to draw inspiration from!”

“Sometimes I think we spend more time ‘drawing inspiration’ than actually working,” Maki complained, lifting her finger quotes so Kotori could measure under her arms.

“But it always comes together in the end!”  
  
“It always does. What’s the fabric for, then?”   
  
Kotori sighed. “You’re so sharp, Maki-chan. It’s not actually for our costumes…” She leaned in conspiratorially, eyes shining with excitement. “I’m making a dress for Rina-chan! The color suits her perfectly!”


	3. nana is a total geek (also both her parents are dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kanata, ai, and nana-san are hangin' out!

"Yours is gonna melt!" Ai warned.

"That's okay," Kanata replied, taking another sleepy sip of her popsicle. "This always happens, so I rolled my sleeves up out of the way."

"That's strangely practical..."

The two of them turned to look at Setsuna. Well, Nana. She wasn't in her idol gear, but it was still a bit odd for Kanata to think of her as a student council type. Compounded by the fact that she actually seemed to be trying to have more fun with them lately, and not just practice practice practice all the time. She even had a popsicle: grape flavor. 

"It's nice to be spending time together, just the three of us," she added. Maybe in response to the long stare.

"Right," Ai replied. "Ai'm totally glad you decided to hang out with us today! We should go shopping after this!" 

"Ooh, Ayumu-chan told me there's a pop-up shop downtown with super cute merch." 

Nana's eyes widened, and she scooted closer on the bench. "A pop-up? What's the theme?"

"Um, she said it's... Maou-jou de Oyasumi."

Nana jumped to her feet. "It's perfect for you! We absolutely have to go!"


End file.
